Sectionals (Episode)
Sectionals is the 13th episode of Glee's first season. The episode sees the Glee Club finally head to sectionals but without Will as he was disqualified from the competition. Emma steps up and tells him that she will take the kids to sectionals as the club's faculty adviser even though her wedding is on the same day. Quinn's secrets will start to unravel and the Glee Club might not be able to recover in time to compete, especially after their competitors, Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf, perform their songs after Sue leaks New Directions' set list. Will makes a potentially life-changing decision. It is written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Synopsis As a result of a technicality in the show choir competition rules, Will is not allowed to accompany New Directions to sectionals because he had taken a mattress in the episode Mattress. Emma postpones her own wedding by several hours so that she can take the club in his place, although her fiancé, football coach Ken Tanaka, feels she is choosing Will over him. The glee club learns that Puck is the real father of Quinn's baby. They decide not to tell Rachel, believing that she will tell Finn, but she deduces it anyway and tells him. Angered by their betrayal, Finn fights Puck,then leaves the club on the eve of sectionals, and has to be replaced by Jacob Ben Israel. New Directions arrive at the event to discover their competitors have received an advance copy of their set list, and are performing the songs they had chosen. Emma calls Will, who talks with Finn and convinces him to rejoin New Directions. The club scrambles together a new set list. Emma then confronts rival choir directors Grace Hitchens and Dalton Rumba, while New Directions are forced to choose new performance pieces at the last minute, aided by the return of Finn. After their performance, Grace attempts to confess her duplicity to the judges, but they have already unanimously decided that New Directions has won the competition. Having previously discovered that his wife Terri was faking her pregnancy, Will tells her he no longer loves her. He later attends Ken and Emma's delayed wedding to find that Ken has ended the relationship as a result of Emma's feelings for Will. She announces her intention to leave William McKinley High School, explaining that it will be too painful for her to carry on working with both Will and Ken. Back at school, Principal Figgins suspends Sue for leaking the glee club's set list, and has Will reinstated as New Directions' director. This leaves the Cheerios with no coach. The glee club members show Will their trophy and perform My Life Would Suck Without You for him because he could be at their sectionals win. As Emma prepares to leave the school, Will chases after her and stops her with a kiss. Trivia *This is the only Sectionals-episode to not be followed by a Christmas themed episode. *This episode was watched by 8.127 million viewers. *This episode gives the first hint that Santana and Brittany have been hooking up. Santana says, "Sex is not dating," and Brittany then adds, "If it were, Santana and I would be dating." *Jayma Mays called the kiss between her and Matt Morrison, "The Kiss". And Jayma wasn't given the script about that kiss, as to keep it real. *"Sectionals" was originally supposed to be the last episode of the first season, but Fox asked for nine additional episodes after this one. *Rachel sang Don't Rain On My Parade for Sectionals from the musical Funny Girl. Interestingly enough, her mother would go on to sing a song from the same musical, which enlightened Rachel that she was her mother. *The choreography from My Life Would Suck Without You was mostly dances they have done before. Such as Last Name when they dance around in cowboy hats, Hair/Crazy in Love the opening dance number as Rachel walks by the cast they all turn around swinging their hair, "Push It" when the group does pelvic thrusts together, "I Kissed A Girl" with the girls pointing towards their crotch as Tina did, Kurt, Tina, and Brittany performing dances reminiscent of "Single Ladies", and Brittany, Santana, and Quinn, perform dances they did from I Say a Little Prayer. *When ND is performing You Can't Always Get What You Want In the shot when Grace/Eve is looking at ND performing you can see on the right of Grace there is one of the choreographers that choreographs Glee in real life. *This is the episode that Lea Michele submitted for her 2010 bid for the Emmy for Lead Actress in a Comedy. *Emma had first stated (since her engagement with Ken) that she did not want to have a big ceremony for their wedding, nobody had to know about it- or even be there. However, the reception clearly showed preparation for a fair amount of guests (finger food, reception hall, etc.). *First episode to feature the same song twice. And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going is first sung by Mercedes and then by the Jane Adams Academy Girls Choir. Errors *While Rachel was performing Don't Rain on My Parade . Puck goes to the stage, and then when Rachel is done singing, you can see Puck going again on the stage. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Eve as Grace Hitchens Guest Cast *Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Anna Camp as Candace Dystra *Patricia Forte as Donna Landries *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Co-Stars *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Peter Choi as Emcee *Thomasina Gross as Perfect Engleberger Songs *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' from Dreamgirls. First sung by Mercedes Jones and sung later by the Jane Addams Academy Glee Club. *'Proud Mary' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by the Jane Addams Academy Choir. *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir. *'Don't Rain On My Parade' from Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel Berry. *'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by New Directions. *'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by New Directions. Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes